


Meant To Be Yours

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Barebacking, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: Harvey had always thought it was going to be just a fantasy until Jim Gordon walked into his life.





	Meant To Be Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really write smut often but this idea wouldn't leave my head.

Harvey knew from early age that he liked both men and women. As he got older, however, he stuck to dating only women. With his Catholic upbringing and the AIDS crisis in the 80s, Harvey's experience with men were through fantasy alone. He had never been with a man and as one decade bled into another, Harvey found that his interest in women had begun to fade. It had been lack of desire and simple request that had doomed his first and second marriages — leaving Harvey to feel like he would never be good enough for anyone.

Over next few years, he was tempted to go to the streets and pick up rent boy for the night but Harvey wanted his first time to be something special. Sure, he loved sex and paid for it most days but never with a man. He tried dating sites but they always wanted something that Harvey could never be — young and fit. When he did find someone who was interested, they were either looking for a sugar daddy or ghosted him after a couple of dates. He was about to give up and just pay for the rent boy when James Gordon walked into his life. 

His initial impression of GCPD's newest detective was that Jim was a gorgeous, arrogant jack ass who ran into trouble head first. Over the course of a few weeks, however, Harvey found himself falling head over heels for Jim — a man who could never, would never return his interest. He had seen the women that Jim dated. They were all beautiful, leggy and didn't have love handles. Besides, Harvey was pretty sure that Jim wasn't interested in having a boyfriend or so he thought.

After Lee, the baby and Blackgate, Jim had practically moved into his apartment. Harvey understood that he didn't want to be alone and if that included a closet full of Jim's belongings; then so be it. Months into living with his best friend and partner, Harvey could feel that something between them had fundamentally changed. Not only had Jim's eyes started to linger on Harvey but conversation at dinner had taken on a flirty nature. At times there was the caressing of hands and cuddling on the pull out couch until Harvey finally had enough and kissed Jim unsuspecting on the lips.

Frantic kissing turned into the removal of clothing until a panting Jim asked Harvey if he was sure. Once he made brief confession of his lack of experience with men, Harvey thought Jim would change his mind —he didn't. In fact if the look on Jim's face was anything to go by, it only made him want Harvey more. Instead of pulling away, Jim took Harvey's cock into his mouth and began to bob his head up and down its length.

With a request of more, Jim felt around for the lube that he had bought on a whim before he finally found it in his pants pocket. Coating his fingers, Jim's mouth never left Harvey's cock as he placed one finger inside his new lover. Another finger joined the first one as Harvey continued to beg for Jim's cock. When Jim was sure that Harvey was ready, Jim whispered “I love you,” before he slowly pushed his cock into Harvey. 

He waited for Harvey to adjust before he started a slow and gentle rhythm. It was everything Harvey had fantasized about and more. All the toys that he had tried over the years was nothing compared to this. As the initial pain began to slip away into pleasure, Harvey wanted faster and harder. Giving into his lover's demands, Jim kissed Harvey as he placed the older man's legs onto his shoulders. As his hips moved back and forth driving his cock into Harvey, he began to met Jim's thrusts. 

Pounding into the older man, Jim's cock continually hit Harvey's prostate until he couldn't hold on for any longer. A wave of pleasure overwhelmed him as he came with a shout. With a couple of more thrusts Jim joined him before gathering Harvey into his arms. Jim stayed inside of his lover as his kissed him passionately on the lips.  


“I love you,” he repeated after pulling away from him. 

“I love you too,” Harvey said. 

“Is it too soon to get you a ring?” Jim asked, going for what he wanted. 

“Take me on a couple of dates and then we'll talk.”

With a grin, Jim kissed him before gently pulling out of Harvey. Reluctantly leaving his lover's side for a moment, Jim retrieved a wet hand towel and began to clean both of them off. After tossing it onto the floor, Jim joined Harvey on the pull out couch and cuddled against him. As he wrapped his arm around Jim, Harvey placed a kiss on his cheek. He knew that it wouldn't take much for Jim to get that ring on his finger. In fact four month after they had finally to the step from friendship to something more, Harvey found himself in front of a justice of the peace promising Jim forever. 

Twenty-Five years later they were celebrating their anniversary with their children and grandchildren.


End file.
